


Morning

by Huangchuanfeiyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu
Summary: 小情侣的清晨日（♂）常（♀）
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	Morning

三笠刚睁开双眼，身边的床铺已经空了。她用目光寻找着，刚好看到他双手拢着长发扎起来的背影。  
“吵醒你了么？”他转过来俯望她，两只眼睛在柔和床头灯的映衬下流溢出翠玉般的光彩。橘黄而朦胧的灯给他的脸庞镀上暖光，把他脸颊上细微的绒毛都勾勒得清清楚楚。  
“没有。”她的睡眠一向浅而轻，而且艾伦刚才几乎没有发出任何声音，她只是对他温热身躯的离开特别敏感而已。  
她懒懒地伸出双臂索要拥抱，他索性俯身，给她一个深陷枕头的潮湿长吻。  
然后他光着身子踩下木地板，取过床边矮柜上的蓝色马克杯，走向阳台。他背对着她站着，低头给那盆与他同名的多肉植物浇水。  
她的目光一刻不停地追随过去：随性凌乱的丸子头、留着几道细微红痕的斜方肌、只对她一人袒露着的线条流畅、肌肉紧实的腰股。那种静谧的、油画质感的美在熹微晨光中定格成一幅世界上绝无仅有的名画。  
他用手指捏捏多肉肥厚的瓣身，把杯中最后一滴水倒进泥土里。  
“我去做早餐，你再多睡一会儿。”艾伦关上阳台的玻璃门，拉上窗帘。  
“睡不着了。”三笠在床铺上滚了一圈，打了个呵欠。“等等……你刚刚才说，你要做早餐？”  
“没错。”看着她一脸不可置信，刚睡醒的慵懒也瞬间消失得一干二净的样子，艾伦有些受伤又有些无奈，“难道我做早餐是一件很奇怪的事么。我可是特意好好自学了啊。”  
平日里三笠工作繁忙，早餐一般在便利店解决。艾伦起得比较晚，如果冰箱里有方包、牛奶之类的东西，那就会成为他的首选。只有休息的时候，三笠才会亲自给自己和艾伦做早餐。  
两人的休息日难得碰在一起，该怎么度过这个珍贵的日子，三笠每次都非常期待。  
而这次，以艾伦亲自做培根煎蛋为开始也不错。  
在窗帘都拉得严严实实的家里，如果温度适宜，艾伦是不穿任何衣物的。他喜欢这样自由自在无拘无束的感觉。  
简单洗漱过后，他在厨房里把三笠的粉色方格围裙套在脖子上，示意她帮自己绑住身后的系带，并且附带一个“相信我”的眼神，“你在旁边看着就好。”  
“嗯。”艾伦煞有介事的样子让三笠忍不住微笑起来。  
他从冰箱里取出培根洗干净切片，然后放进锅里爆香。艾伦这种对生活质量没太大要求的人和具有烟火气息的锅碗瓢盆这种组合格格不入，这样的情况可不多见，她饶有兴趣地盯着他的一举一动。虽然动作不是很娴熟，但他的神情非常专注。随着炒锅里滋滋作响的油和锅铲翻动的声音，培根的肉香逐渐飘了出来，令人食指大动。  
虽然帮忙做早餐是很小的一件事，但三笠还是感觉心里暖暖的。两个性格完全不同棱角分明的人一起生活其实并不容易，误会、冷战和矛盾在所难免，但好在两人总会相互包容，会尽自己最大努力去体谅和帮助对方。  
而且，好看的人做什么都好看。他现在的样子可以直接去拍杂志封面了。不过是成人杂志。三笠知道现在不应该是想这些的时候，但她就是禁不住胡思乱想。她从后面搂住了他的腰，把脸贴在他背上。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么，你继续吧。”她轻声呢喃，乳白色蕾丝吊带裙包裹着的温软的前胸在他身上轻蹭着，交错的双手也在他胸膛来回触抚着。她喜欢那种身心都被他占据得满满当当的感觉，她在用这种沉默又明显的方式让他把注意力转移到自己身上来。  
可是你这样让人很难继续下去啊。艾伦想。除了他，谁会知道办事雷厉风、行为人稳重自持的三笠正在向他撒娇呢。  
有几片敲碎的鸡蛋壳掉进了锅里，撒胡椒粉的手也不受控制地加重了力道。厨房里没有人再说话，只有焦躁翻炒的声音和抽油烟机运作的声音。  
艾伦默默地关了电炉，把做好的培根煎蛋盛进备好的盘子里。  
“好香。”三笠松开他，拿起一旁的刀子切了块培根，用叉子送进嘴里，因为过热的温度发出含糊不清的声音，“唔……胡椒粉放得有点多……”  
“喂！你也太心急了吧，小心烫……”艾伦把她的身体转过来，“还不是因为你捣乱。”  
“其实味道还好。艾伦，你也尝尝。”三笠想把一片培根喂给他，他却抓住她的手腕让她放下叉子。  
他紧紧地搂住她的身体把她摁进怀里，吻上她刚吃过肉类还泛着油光的唇瓣，掠夺她嘴里薄荷牙膏与培根混合的滋味。  
突如其来的拥吻让三笠愣住了，坚硬的触感顶着她的腹部她才反应过来。不用看也知道，艾伦的某个器官把围裙的布料撑了起来，形成一个奇怪的形状。  
三笠一边勾住他的脖子回应着他极具侵略性的吻，一边用空出的一只手隔着围裙按照鼓起的轮廓揉弄他的下身。  
轻柔的力道却带着的强烈刺激逼得艾伦微喘着松开她的唇，把她抱起压在收拾得干干净净的餐桌上。扯下松垮的肩带，埋头在她胸前的丰满胡乱啃咬一口，右手从掀起的吊带裙摸进去掰开她的双腿。  
餐盘里的蛋黄被切开流出半凝固的浓稠膏体，刚做好的早餐暂时是没办法吃了，可艾伦才不在乎这些。刚才三笠的“捣乱”让他的第一次下厨失败了，即使她很饿也没办法，她要负责率先喂饱他才行。

-END-


End file.
